Gundam Build Fighters Season 3
by TPBvirus
Summary: In the finals of South East Asian Region, Luang Dallara, faces off against Team Trinity and their Gunpla, Gundam Freedom Seravee. In a matter of seconds, Dallara is defeated. Sei, now on his own, must prove himself as a Gunpla fighter and builder against many rivals. Among these rivals are Fellini, Yuki, Mao, Reiji, many other new characters, and ultimately against Team Trinity.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Build Fighters Season 3

Battle 1: The Fastest Gunpla Battle

The TV flickers on in the Iori household. Sei, coming back from winning the 3rd Japanese Block Championship of the 8th WGBC, throws himself on the couch with the trophy in hand. It is now 17:00 and the South East Asian Finals were supposed to be on at this time. The Japanese caster for this tournament was none other than his own father, Takeshi Iori. He went into detail about Luang Dallara's improved Abigorbine, and that his experience and upgraded Gunpla should be able to soundly defeat the underdog team, "Team Trinity." He then went into detail about this group of 3 that took the tournament by storm, how they managed to defeat every single veteran in this tournament without even receiving a scratch to their Gunpla, Gundam Freedom Seravee. He also elaborated in his own world about how much of a disadvantage that a Heavy-Assault type Gundam has in a 1v1 tournament, and that a world level fighter like Luang Dallara should beat them.

"Mom hurry up, the match is about to start. Dallara-san is about to beat down these guys," Sei said with the utmost confidence.

"Okay, honey, I'm just preparing a meal for Reiji and Aila for when they drop by tonight," she replied, quickly putting something together for the new couple.

_"Please Set Your GP BASE"_ Dallara and Team Trinity set down their GP Bases and did some last minute preparation for their Gunpla. _"Please Set your GUNPLA"_ They followed the instructions exactly.

_"Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersion. Field 5: Desert"_

"Luang Dallara, Abigorbine, Launching,"

"Rolando Pascual, Gundam Freedom Seravee, Launching,"

Within a split second of the two, Gunpla leaving the launch gate, a bright pink light filled the entire stadium. All that was left was a trail of destruction left from what happened to be several particle cannon blasts. At one end was the Abigorbine, or what was left of it. At the other end was the Gundam Freedom Seravee floating victoriously over its fallen opponent.

_"Battle End. Winner: Gundam Freedom Seravee."_

"AND FOLKS, WHAT YOU'VE WITNESSED HERE IS HISTORY IN THE MAKING," Takeshi exclaimed in excitement, "we are consulting the referees, and all of them said that was a completely valid takedown on the part of Team Trinity."

"DALLARA-SAN!" Sei screamed at the TV.

"Sei! What happened," Rinko asked.

"Dallara-san was beaten," He replied, "in a second."

"Really?"

"Listen to dad."

"We are watching replays of this match over and over again to make sure Team Trinity did not violate any tournament rules," Takeshi explained to the audience, "We see that that the Gundam Freedom Seravee and the Abigorbine were both out of the launch chambers when the match started. This means any action taken is fair game. The Freedom Seravee unleashed a powerful attack firing its GN Particle Bazooka, chest cannon, and 4 other GN Particle Cannons all at the same time upon leaving the launch gate. Understanding that the Abigorbine is a fairly slower Gunpla than other models, Team Trinity took advantage of this weakness and brought it down instantly despite its high rated defense stats."

"No," Sei said to himself, "Dallara-san is better than this."

"We are receiving word from Guiness World Record officials that are here," Takeshi explained to audiences all around Japan, "the kill time was set at 1.4 seconds, thus making this the fastest Gunpla Battle ever fought, beating the previous record holder by 5 seconds. Congratulations Team Trinity, Rolando Pascual and William Pascual, they are officially the South East Asian Champions, and will be representing the district in the upcoming World Gunpla Battle Championships. We will continue replays of today's..." The TV turned off; Sei holding the remote control for a little bit then setting it down on the coffee table.

"I'm going to go up to my room, I need to finish some tune ups for Cosmos Build Strike."

"Okay honey, I'll call you down when Reiji and Aila come."

"Ok."

Sei sat at his desk. The Cosmos Build Strike starting to stare back at him with the green paint eyes that he had just finished polishing.

"This is what the competition looks like for this year," he told his inanimate friend, "do you think you can beat them?" The Gunpla only stared back as its reply to the question. "I know you can too, I just hope I have the control power to beat them. This time, I'm not teaming up with Reiji."

[PPSE Gunpla Academy]

Allan quickly dashed through the empty hallways of Gunpla Academy to his Tatsuya Yuki's room. When he got there, he nearly punched the button to open up that sliding doors at the academy.

"Yuki!"

"Yes, Allan."

"That..."

"Final match in Southeast Asia. I know."

"Have you tried looking for information about their units and fighting style?"

"No, why?"

"There is no point in doing it. I noticed they were not only a lot more confident than the competition, but played like they were so far above the level of the other competitors that it seemed suspicious."

"And?"

"There is nothing about them. Team Trinity has no history in any other tournament other than the regional championship. The only information I gathered were the statistics from this tournament."

"Anything significant?" Yuki asked.

"Everything, from damage dealt to other Gunpla to the fact that they took only a paint scratch from falling debris. What do you think about this group?"

"What do I think, Allan. I think that this year's World Championship is going to be by far the most competitive and definitely just as one sided as last year's. This dark horse, Team Trinity, sounds like they have a lot more up their sleeve than what they are showing."

"I hate to admit it, but I don't think we even have a chance against these guys."

"You are overestimating them," Yuki said with a grin. He knew at that moment that he could beat them, but a voice in the back of his head said that they could be his greatest threat in the tournament.

"At least I'm not underestimating them."

"Now don't say that, I take competition seriously. "

"So what happened last year?"

"Reiji-kun and Sei-kun loved Gunpla more than I did, they rescued me from a dark place last year. However, I won't let anyone else be able to match my spirit for Gunpla."

"That's what I want to hear from the 3rd Meijin." Allan looked at the pair of Gunpla the two of them had assembled over the past year. In order to revive Yuki's love for the Zaku mechs, they had constructed the Red Dawn Zaku Amazing, outfitted to be faster and much sturdier than the Red Comet Zaku Amazing. Also on Yuki's Desk, standing next to the Red Dawn Zaku Amazing, was the 00-Qan(T) Amazing. A reconstruction of Setsuna F. Seiei's final mobile suit, the 00-Qan(T) is the exemplary step forward in GN-Drive technology in the Gundam 00 series. Now in the hands of a more than capable pilot, Meijin Kawaguchi.

"Don't let this get to your head," Allan told Yuki. In reality, Yuki for the first time since meeting Reiji and Sei in that exhibition match, felt a sense of fear creeping up on him. The fear of possibly losing to a duo who outclassed his skills.

[Iori Household]

"SEI!" Rinko yelled from the kitchen, "Reij-kun and Aila are here."

"Okay mom, I'm coming down."Sei stepped slowly down the stairs to greet Reiji and Aila.

"Yo, Sei. Long time no see," Reiji exclaimed with excitement.

"Hi, Sei," Aila said with a small smile, "What's got you down."

"Nothing," Sei said with his face cringing in a horrid fashion.

"You're lying," Aila replied starkly.

"Dallara-san," he said sadly, "was beaten in the South East Asian Finals."

"No way," Reiji yelled, "we are supposed to have our rematch this WGBC."

"Yeah, I know," Sei replied lethargically, "just check this replay. Dallara-san was slaughtered."

"****," Reiji exclaimed after watching the replay of the SEA Finals a couple of times, "There is no way that can happen. They must be disobeying some kind of rule or something."

"No they didn't," Sei explained, "my dad was in charge of officiating the tournament. Everything Team Trinity did was legitimate."

"We'll pay back Dallara-san and beat these ****** down. Right Aila." Reiji looked at Aila happily munching down on the meal that Rinko had prepared for them. "Oh, Aila-san."

"What," she said with a muffled voice. Her mouth was stuck full of Chinese chicken salad that Rinko made minutes before the couple's arrival, "come eat Reiji," she swallowed as she spoke.

"Nah, I have other plans in mind, right Sei."

"What..."

"Let's head over to the model shop and battle the rest of the night away. I need some practice for the tournament."

"Of course," Sei said coarsely, "Tomorrow."

"You suck," Reiji replied, "that means I'm taking your bed."

"What the hell, that doesn't mean that at all."

"Of course it does, I shouldn't be sleeping near Aila at all, who knows what kind of things she'll do to me in my sleep."Aila glared at Reiji, and almost lunged at him with the fork in her hand, if it wasn't for Rinko's attempts to restrain her.

"Reiji, get your mind out of the gutter."

"No, it's true though. She's drop kicked me in my sleep, and threw stuff at me. Not nearly as lady like as I thought of her to be."

"Haha, you two were made for each other," Sei laughed as he heard the ridiculous news from Reiji.

[Tokyo Airport]

"Ugh, Rolo, why did you want to come to Japan so quickly," William asked. William is a fairly thin boy for his age, weighing only 45 Kg and only 5 feet tall. His dark skin and spiky hair stood out in the crowd of fair skinned Japanese people. He was wearing a dark navy blue school uniform worn by high school students from their community. He carried with him one suit case filled with his clothes and a briefcase filled with spare Gunpla parts.

Rolo pushed up his glasses, "I want to spend as much time here as possible of course."He was taller than his brother and had a bulkier build. He was wearing a red Polo shirt underneath a dark gray, hoodless sweater that had one large black square on his left breast. He was also wearing his favorite pair of khaki pants that day. He carried a backpack filled with manga and anime DVDs and miscellaneous junk that he treasured. In one rolling suitcase, he carried all the different outfits he wore, and in another suitcase, he was dragging his entire desktop gaming set-up that he planned to put together in the hotel room.

"More like you want to move here, bro," William said jokingly.

"I do want to someday," Rolando replied, "I might transfer to a university here to continue my studies."

'"Whatever you say, let's get to our hotel room." As they walked down the arrival terminal, many of the people that they passed by recognized them, and began bowing before them. "What the heck." A group of kids ran up to them asking for autographs on their Gunpla. Rolando pulled out a Permanent Marker and started signing their Gunpla models.

"Haha, with this autographed Gunpla, I'll beat everyone for sure," one of the kids said. William laughed.

"I guess this is what being famous feels like, haha."

"You said it bro." It took nearly an hour as the duo were busy signing various objects that people asked them to sign.

"Crap, its 11:00," Rolando said to himself, "TAXI!" A taxi pulled up to the curb and they loaded their luggage into the car.

"OOOO YOU ARE THAT SOUTH EAST ASIAN TEAM, YAH," the driver exclaimed in excitement, "here sign this for me." He pulled out a piece of paper and the duo, now exhausted from signing autographs over and over, reluctantly signed this last one. "Okay, I'll give you this ride for free."

"Thank you." The driver pulled away from the airport and made his way across the landscape of Tokyo. They passed by the bright lights of the urban area and ended at their hotel which overlooked Akihabara and the PPSE Gunpla Battle Arena. Rolando tipped the driver, who was already in a daydreaming state having been the driver for the now famous Team Trinity.

Rolando checked them into their room, and they had a look around the hotel and were amazed by the quality of the hotel they were staying at. "This is the life," Rolando sighed as he lay down on the mattress of the hotel bed, "hey I know what I want to do."

"What?" William asked.

"Let's pay a visit to the previous world Gunpla Champ."

"But that means we have to get in a train, and we just got here."

"So, don't you want to visit the best builder in the world?" William was persuaded by this argument posed by his brother. He wanted more than anything to meet the competition, let alone talk with Iori Sei, the 7th WGBC Champ and pronounced best builder in the world. Soon they walked over to the train station and found directions to Iori's models. By the time they got there, it was almost closing time.

[Iori's Models]

"GO STAR BUILD STRIKE!"

"G-GUNDAM EXPERT ARIAN, SHOW HIM YOUR POWER."

Sei and Reiji had been battling all day with their older Gunpla Models. Even pulling from the samples that Sei had built to add some variety to their battles. They were evenly matched, except that Reiji was only a little better because his reaction times were always a second ahead of Sei. They looked outside and noticed it was nearly dark, the evening sun was coming upon them, and that their day was almost over.

Just when they finished up their last battle. The door ringed, a couple of last minute customers walked into the store. There was a skinny, brown kid with bushy hair that was wearing a navy blue school uniform. His older brother, who had a paler complexion, and wore glasses that reflected the evening sun. He pushed up his glasses and asked, "Is Iori Sei here?"

"That's me," Sei replied, "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah I do, I was wondering if my brother could..." Rolando was cut off by his brother gasping and looking at the collection of Gunpla displayed on the wall. William was completely amazed by the craftsmanship and care put into each model. Sei thanked him for his appreciation, but he looked more closely at the two brothers.

"Wait a minute," Sei stated, "you two don't happen to be part of..."

"Team Trinity," Rolando replied, "yes we are."

"Why are you here then," Reiji asked from the back.

"Why else? Checking out the competition, also my brother and I wanted to battle against the defending champions."

"No we didn't," William exclaimed, "you said that we were gonna talk to them, not battle."

"We can do both at the same time," Rolando replied, "so how about it? Sei-kun."

Reiji butted in, "After what you did to Dallara-san, why wouldn't we accept your challenge."

"I see, you were friends with the former SEA champ," Thomas said calmly, "it was only a tactic that we knew would ensure victory, our Gunpla couldn't possibly win against his if the battle dragged out for too long."

"That doesn't matter, I'm going to crush both you and your brother for shaming him in front an audience that large," Reiji stated.

"Reiji..." Sei whispered from behind, "let's not get in over our heads."

"I don't care," Reiji exclaimed. He stared intently into the glasses that masked Rolando's face. Invisible fire shot back and forth between the two men. A battle of fighter's pride was at stake here before the match even started.

"We don't even have the Freedom Seravee," William said to his brother.

"I have the Dark Hound and Cherubim with me," Rolando replied, "we'll battle Reiji and Sei with them."

"Fine, fine," William said complacently, "let's do this."

The 4 of them traveled to the back room where the Gunpla playing field was.

The familiar _"Please set your GP BASE" _and _"Please set your Gunpla." _ blared out from the machine.

_"Beginning to disperse Plavsky Particles. Field 1: Space." _An asteroid field was completely reconstructed right in front of their eyes.

"Star Build Strike, Iori Sei, deploying."

"G-Gundam Expert Arian, Asuna Reiji, coming at you."

"Gundam AGE2 Dark Hound EX, William Pascual on duty, launching."

"GN-0006 Cherubim Spirit, Rolando Pascual, prepared to provide long-range support."

All 4 Gunpla beamed out of the launching chambers at tremendous speeds. Reiji and Sei rushed into battle to take on the AGE2 Dark Hound which approached them in fighter form. William launched a large volley of missiles into them, however to his surprise Reiji and Sei managed to dodge or destroy nearly all of them. Reiji charged up to him wielding 6 beam sabers held as claws while Sei opened fire on him using the buster rifles originally equipped on the star build strike. Realizing he was outclassed in firepower and piloting skill switched into jet mode and went deep into the asteroid field.

"COWARD," Reiji yelled from his cockpit, "COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN." With that, Reiji pursued William into the asteroid field.

"Reiji, that could be a trap, regroup and let's think this through."

"No, we can win this, if we can take down William here 2 versus 1, then we can easily destroy Rolando."

"Fine." Sei said reluctantly. Together they pursued the AGE2 Dark-Hound into the asteroid field. Whenever they saw the mysterious black mobile suit, they attempted to shoot it down, but all attempts failed as it was way too fast for them to target.

"Come back here," Reiji yelled as they passed by a larger asteroid. The asteroid rotated revealing William's hiding spot in a crater. Reiji and Sei quickly turned around and released a volley of particle beams on the asteroid. William leapt off the asteroid at the same time, unleashed another volley of missiles. He also used his Lance Rifle to destroy the surrounding asteroids, the result was a large amount of debris and smoke created from the missiles and the asteroids.

Reiji and Sei fired blindly from the depths of the smoke. Yellow particle beams could be seen flying out of the cloud of smoke that covered the Star Build Strike and G-Gundam.

"Where are you," Reiji continued to yell. He exhausted all the ammunition in his Buster Rifle and was now flying around the seemingly endless cloud of smoke and debris, "What the hell is this." He gritted his teeth as he has never been challenged with a tactic like William's before. "Come on out and fight us."

"Fine," William said, "I'll accept that request." The AGE2 Dark Hound suddenly appeared behind the G-Gundam striking off a leg with his beam saber. He then disappeared back into the cloud of smoke. He repeated this guerilla warfare tactic, taking shots at both Sei and Reiji's machines from the cloud of smoke. He aimed at the limbs and thrusters on each Gunpla, being successful in every ambush attack.

"Reiji, we cannot win like this. The Dark Hound was piloted by Asemu Asuno, an ace pilot, who became an expert at raiding Federation and Vagan ships that passed through asteroid fields like this."

"What are you saying."

"William knows his Gundam universe well. Taking advantage of not only the superior mobility of his Gunpla, but also using its dark color to blend into surroundings, and using tactics that would be beneficial to its arms."

"Yes," William said from his control seat. His face appeared on video in front of Sei and Reiji, "I thought we were fighting the world champions. I expected them to know more about their opponents, but guess not." He grinned, "well you want to fight in them open. Well, I guess it's time. Prepare yourselves." After he said that, the camera flicked off, and two hooks appeared from the bottom of the dust cloud.

"Damn it," Sei said to himself, "this was all a trap. I forgot that the Dark-Hound is armed with two grappling hooks to take control of enemy mobile suits." Both Reiji's and Sei's Gunpla were dragged into the direct sunlight. Their eyes that were adjusted to the darkness of the dust cloud were definitely ill-prepared for the sudden blast of sunlight.

"Now I'm just a builder," William said to them, "but meet Team Trinity's fighter." As he said that, an asteroid floated in front of the sunlight. On the asteroid was, the GN-0006 Cherubim Spirit armed with a platform range booster for the GN Particle Beam Rifle, it's main rifle.

"Targets sighted," Rolando said to his comrade, "Eliminating with extreme force." he pulled the trigger on his controls, and a large pink beam descended from the heavens and hit the cores of both the G-Gundam and Star Build Strike.

"Gyaaaaaa," Reiji and Sei exclaimed. Their Gunpla exploded into a cloud of purple and pink smoke.

"Targets eliminated," Rolando told William, "two birds with one stone."

_"Battle End. Winner: Team Trinity."_

"No way," Reiji said to himself. He looked into the eyes of Rolando. Rolando only glared back, his glasses reflecting the image of Reiji.

"You two lost not because you were simply outclassed in basic military experience, and inability to work together," Rolando told them.

"What the hell are you saying 4 eyes," Reiji said angrily now grabbing Rolando's shirt.

"Reiji..." Sei said gently, putting his hand on Reiji's shoulder, "it's alright, you still aren't completely warmed up."

"Reiji, that was among the most basic strategies in the history books of any being that fights to survive," Rolando said calmly, "this just shows your lack of experience of the battlefield. The fact that Sei recognized it far before you did shows you have a lot to learn before you can beat us. Also the fact you did not listen to him despite his experience in Gunpla shows your inability to work well as a team. I know that you two won last year as a duo, but this year, both of you need to step up your game."

"B******," Reiji said tightening his grip on Rolando's shirt. He threw his left fist back and began to follow up with a punch. However, Rolando's quick reflexes allowed him to dodge the punch, and he grabbed Reiji by his right thigh and somehow pinned him to the ground.

"If you plan on fighting me, please do it with your Gunpla. I don't want anyone to get hurt, " he said smugly, "if you plan on beating any of the competition this year, you are going to need the knowledge to compete, because that is half the battle."

"Is everyone that much better this year," Sei asked.

"Of course," Rolando replied, "you should always expect everyone to become better as time passes on, this year is no exception to the rule."

"Besides us," William continued, "there are other powerful teams this year from around the world. Fighters from Egypt, India, and Spain have come to be the forefront of this year's competition. In addition, last year's returning representatives have become a lot stronger since the 7th WGBC."

"For example, Ricardo Fellini and his upgraded Wing Gundam Rinascita once again took Italy's regional championship's with ease."

"I can only expect nothing else from the guy," Reiji muttered, his face still pinned to the ground.

"Sorry about that," Thomas apolgized. He released his grip from Reiji and continued to talk about the competition. "Your friend Mao Yasaka also won the 5th block again. This time with a completely new Gunpla model."

"Yes, I saw it myself," Sei said, "GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam Maoh."

"That's it," Rolando replied, "known for harnessing one of the most powerful moves in Gundam history, The Shining Finger Sword." He paused and looked at Reiji who was slowly getting up from the floor.

"What do you want 4 eyes," Reiji said fiercely.

"Aila Jyrkainen."

"What about her?"

"Is she competing this year?"

"Yeah, she's my co-pilot. Why do you ask?" William burst out in laughter when he heard this, "what do you want pip squeak?"

"So all the rumors on the internet were true," he exclaimed while catching breaths between laughs. He pulled out his phone and showed Reiji a bunch of pictures from last year's tournament that were taken of them. Somehow people had captured pictures of them during their random adventures outside the WGBC grounds. "Are you two dating now?" Reluctantly, Reiji said yes, and William burst out in more laughter, "at least we won't have to worry about fighting her one on one, Rolando."

"I guess so," he replied, "she's way better a fighter than both of you. You two only won last year because she took it easy on Reiji."

"However, against us, you won't have the same kind of luck as you did last year," William chimed in.

Rolando picked up a call on his phone. He then covered the microphone, "William, Anita is here with Freedom Seravee and Project Trinity. You can begin your work."

"Alright, catch ya later nerds," he said to Reiji and Sei proudly, "I'll come back if I need any parts. I'll also have AGE2 Dark Hound with me if you want to play."

"Alright, Sei," Reiji said looking fiercely at Sei, "you know we have work to do. Today's practice wasn't enough obviously, let's get serious."

"Right," Sei replied. They grasped each other's hands and shook, then they continued to head back into the room of the model shop.

"Let's go, William," Rolando sternly told William, "we can't fall behind schedule. You have to finish Project Trinity before the Best 16 starts."

Battle 1: The Fastest Gunpla Battle


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: IF YOU ARE HERE TO JUST FIND COOL BATTLES AND NO BACK STORY WHATSOEVER THEN HIT CTRL + F ON YOUR KEYBOARD AND SEARCH FOR "BATTLE 2" AND GO THROUGH THE RESULTS. THIS SHOULD TAKE YOU TO ONE OF THREE RESULTS EITHER THE TITLE, THE BEGINNING OF THE BATTLE, OR THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**EDIT: I ASSUMED THAT DUBAI WAS IN INDIA. ITS ACTUALLY IN THE UNITED ARAB EMIRATES. JUST IMAGINE THAT EVERY TIME I SAY INDIA IT ACTUALLY MEANS THE UAE. MY BADDDD**

Battle 2: The Lily of Arabia

At PPSE Gunpla Academy, Yuki's alarm rung at 7AM with the familiar buzzing of the standard academy alarms. When he finished getting ready, Allan showed up in front of his door holding a passport and a couple of tickets. Both of the tickets were labeled with a flight from Tokyo to Dubai, and Allan had a spark in his eye that Yuki came to recognize over the years he spent with him in the academy.

"What is it, Allan?" Yuki asked.

"It's a ticket of course."

"No, I mean why are we going to India today?"

"The winner of the Indian Regional Tournament challenged you to a Gunpla Battle of course."

"Do we take challenge requests?"

"As 3rd Meijin, it is one of your duties to defend your title. This is part of the role you play."

"Alright, alright. When do we leave?"

"In 2 hours. I suggest you get packed ASAP. We plan on staying there a couple of days. I also suggest you pack a suit and tie."

"Why?"

"We aren't going to any slum in India, we are talking about Dubai. Home of the richest families in the world."

"I see. I'll get to it. Also can you prepare the Red Dawn Zaku Amazing for me."

"I'll be on it."

"See ya in a bit then."

"Alright, Yuki." Allan closed the door for him.

"_This is my job as the Meijin Kawaguchi,"_ Yuki thought to himself. He went around the room picking up things he thought he would need for the trip. He neatly folded a couple sets of school uniforms and other articles of clothing. Yuki then looked through his wardrobe and noticed that he did not have suit, and instead packed his Meijin costume which normally acted as a fine substitute in most party situations.

Allan barged in again ",Yuki, I just remembered you don't have a suit. Here take mine." Allan handed him a gray pinstripe suit with a white button-up shirt. He also handed him a matching set of gray pants to go with the rest of the outfit. "I don't plan on attending any events, I'd rather go sightseeing here anyways. Also, thanks to your position in the PPSE corporation, we have a room in the Burj Khalifa, the tallest building in the world, to stay in for the time we are down there." He grinned at the idea of being able to see the whole city from a bird's eye view.

[Dubai Airport]

"Wow, it's hot here," Allan stated. It was the middle of summer and the temperature soared up to 39.5 Degrees Celsius (100 F). The airport was just as impressive, if not so much larger, than any they had been before. The top was lined with reflective glass, letting in the rays of sun to light the terminal during the day. The terminals were lined with palm trees and plants native to India. A group of kids detached themselves from their parents when they saw Yuki.

"It's the Meijiin," they all said in their native language. They all gathered around him, asking him questions that he did not understand. He patted their heads and asked how they were all doing. They pointed to a Gunpla Battle Station that was set up in the airport, and one of the parents that knew Japanese walked up to him.

"Kawaguchi-sama, the children want to see you fly in your Gunpla. They are orphans and they love coming to the airport to watch the airplanes. Give them a show they will never forget."

"Understood," Yuki replied. He walked up to the platform.

_"Please set your GP BASE."_ Yuki set the machine inside the Gunpla Battle Station. He smiled as it flickered on and displayed his name.

_"Please set your Gunpla._" Yuki proceeded to set down the machine he used last year, the Gundam Exia Repair.

_"Dispersal of Plavsky Particles Beginning. Field 4: Ocean." _ A gigantic pool of water appeared on the Gunpla Battlefield, complete with a small chain of islands and cargo ships.

"Gundam Exia Repair, Meijin Kawaguchi, Ikimasu," Yuki said with power. The Exia Repair flew out of the launch bay with the familiar trail of GN particles flying behind it. The children were amazed. A Zeon battleship carrying a battalion of Zaku soldiers appeared on the Gunpla Battlefield. It launched a small army of Zaku soldiers at the Gundam Exia. The Zakus hovered the water as they approached their target; Yuki armed the Gundamium Blade IV to fight the enemy.

The kids were amazed as they watched him fight the Zaku. All his movements seemed so natural and fluent, as if the Gunpla was an extension of his body. "Go, go, go," they all chanted in their native language. Yuki smiled as he heard their cheers for him. One of the Zaku soldiers almost cut him with the Zaku Battle Sword that Yuki had used previously in his older models. He dodged the attack and swung with the blade mounted on his right arm, chopping off the Zaku's head. He jumped away to avoid the explosion. The kids were enthralled by their celebrity's presence and ability.

A gigantic Zaku arose from the ocean floor. It was like the one Reiji and Sei had fought in last year's battle royal during the 7th WGBC. A woman dressed in a pink blouse, crimson skirt, and a dark pink headdress walked in and began watching the battle.

"Is this the 3rd Meijin," she asked her butler.

"Yes."

"Doesn't he seem a bit young to you. I thought he would be older."

"The candidates are picked base on skill and love for Gunpla. It doesn't matter about age."

"I see." The battle raged on, the Colossal Zaku seemed to gain the upper hand in the fight. The kids' jaws dropped as they thought that the Meijin might lose.

"Burn Bright Red, Exia" he yelled. He swept his arm back, "TRANS-AM." The Exia turned a bright red color, and the children squealed in excitement. He lunged at the Colossal Zaku, aiming for the joints."I'll send you to the bottom of the sea where you belong." The speed of the Exia was blindingly quick, there was no time to react in between its attacks. The blade had sliced off the lower arms of the Zaku and severely damaged the knee joints that held it up. "Rage on, Rage on, Rage on!" The kids waved their hands in the air when they heard the familiar motto of the 3rd Meijin.

"Go Meijin-sama," they chanted.

"Time to end this," he said calmly. The Exia lunged at the center of the Colossal Zaku. Unable to counterattack because it was missing its arms, and due to its damaged leg joints; the Zaku collapsed under its own weight. The gigantic machine fell into the ocean, and the explosion underneath the water sent a gigantic jet stream into the air.

_"Battle End. Winner: Meijin Kawaguchi."_

The Children cheered in excitement, and the woman who was watching walked up to them. The children recognized her. "Ms. Ishmadara," they all squealed.

"I'm here," she smiled.

"Thank you, Kawaguchi-sama, for taking care of them."

"It was no problem. It was truly a joy to fight for my young fans."

She smiled again, "I didn't properly introduce myself. My name is Meghan Ishmadara. I am the Champion of India."

"Well nice to meet you, Ishmadara-sama," Yuki and Allan said out of respect. She looked at Allan and failed to recognize who he was.

"Oh yes, my name is Allan Adams, I am an engineer for PPSE and the Meijin's battle partner."

"Very well then," she replied, "Butler, take the kids back home."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll personally take the Meijin and Allan to their hotel."

"Yes ma'am," he replied once more. He gathered the children and told them and their caretaker to get in the limousine that was waiting for them outside.

They got in her car and they drove toward the business center of Dubai. In the distance they saw the Burj Khalifa standing erect and piercing the clouds above Dubai.

"That's amazing," Allan exclaimed.

"Really," Meghan replied, "personally, I thought the Plavsky were more amazing than that. You and your engineers at PPSE probably did more for this world than this tower ever would."

"Everyone has their own views," he smiled, "but that is not only engineering work of art, but a symbol to all of man of what we are capable of doing. This building has stood to be my inspiration as an engineer."

"I see." The rest of the trip there was relatively silent. They reached the Burj Khalifa after a 40 minute drive from the airport, passing by all sorts of new sights, smells, and sounds. They got out of the car and walked around the pavilion in front of the skyscraper. It became nearly impossible to stare up and see the top. The tower cast its shadow over them as the sun passed behind it. They continued inside the lobby and the extravagance of the interior definitely matched the awe striking power of the exterior. Men in suits and ties as well as women garnished in jewelry and robes of many colors were all around the lobby. The three of them approached the front desk, and Meghan asked for the room for Yuki and Allan. Yuki and Allan presented their PPSE IDs, and they were given their room keys.

"Wait these are..." Allan said before he was cut-off by Meghan.

"The two of you have a corporate suite on the 140th floor. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you Ishmadara-san," the two of them said.

"I hope to see you two tomorrow at 6PM at the restaurant on the 122nd floor."

Allan and Yuki walked into their room and had a good look around. The hotel room was at least 5 times larger than their quarters at PPSE academy, and if not more luxurious than any hotel they've been to in Japan or anywhere else. Allan was quick to glue his face to the window.

"I can see the whole city from here."

"Yeah, you can sort of expect that from staying in a room in the world's tallest building," Yuki said jokingly, "Now don't lean too much the window might pop out." They both laughed at the joke. The clouds soon covered the window, and Allan walked away from it. He grabbed his briefcase and placed it on the table. After ending a combination into the lock, the briefcase popped open revealing its contents.

"The Red Dawn Zaku Amazing," he said to Yuki, "the much stronger version of your Red Comet Zaku Amazing. Though not nearly as powerful as the Gundam Exia Amazing or even a fraction of power of the Gundam 00 Qan(T) Amazing that R&amp;D is designing for you."

"It doesn't matter about the machine, but the spirit of the pilot within it."

"I guess you are the only one who follows that rule then."

"No, no, no, of course not. There are other pilots out there."

"Let me guess, Sei and Reiji. "

"Yes, Allan. To beat them, I'll have to train my spirit to become larger and more powerful to overwhelm and show the world the definition of a true Gunpla battle."

"I guess we can only wait and see. Until then worry about the match just ahead of you. You fight Ishmadara-san tomorrow, and I'd rather not want to watch you get beat."

[Ishmadara Residence]

Meghan quickly takes a shower, returning from a long day of meetings with different executives of companies around the world, in addition to personally assisting the 3rd Meijin in checking to his room. She dressed into her night gown and walked down the stairs leading into the basement. The room was lit with the blue light of Plavsky particles. The children were working on crafting their best Gunpla to determine who the best was of all of them. Meghan smiled as she watched the orphans fly around in their Gunpla. Their excitement about the game brought her back to a time when she was younger, and still completely new to the Gundam Universe.

She found herself going into a flashback of when her father first met with Chairman Mashita of PPSE. Her father, a single dad and not knowing what young girls her age liked, introduced her to Gunpla. She absolutely loved it every single part about it. From the dramatic sci-fi displays in the anime, building models that resembled the machines that she grew to adore. Her father helped her day and night create different models, and when he was gone on business trips, she would watch the anime with her butler.

One of the girls managed to shoot down the top dog amongst the guys, and he began to say he was going easy on her to defend himself. The guys pushed him around because they knew he was lying. The girl grinned that reached both sides of her face, as she held high in the air her Pink Beginner Gundam. This reminded Meghan of the last time she saw her father and the gift he gave her before his last trip. She remembered the box that held within it the xvb-fnc Fawn Farsia. He promised that when he got home that he would build that with her. However...

She snapped out of her dream state and looked at the time. It was 9:00PM.

"Okay kids," Meghan said politely, "you know what time it is." They all sighed in disappointment. They gathered in the front of the house and boarded onto the van that awaited them. She thought to herself, "this is why I battle. One day, I'll share the love of Gunpla with them, and they will be able to live happier lives. I will win the Championships for their sake."

"That's why I must know whether or not I can beat him," Meghan said aloud. The kids plastered their faces to the windows of the van and waved goodbye to her. She smiled as she shed a tear. Remembering how when her father waved goodbye, he never came back.

[Burj Khalifa - Restaurant- Battle 2]

"The view never ceases to amaze me," Allan stated again.

"You can't get that out of your head can you, Allan," Yuki replied.

"Of course not, we are eating in the world's highest restaurant after all."

Yuki laughed at Allan's childlike amazement about the whole place. "Anyways, where is our honored guest?"

"Over here," she said. Meghan was dressed in nearly the same outfit as yesterday, "I see you decided to go with what's comfortable, Meijin Kawaguchi-sama." She pointed out the fact that Allan was dressed up in a suit, while Yuki had put on his Meijin costume, "it would be a shame if you spilled something on it."

"Well I didn't plan on having dinner," Yuki smugged, "I'd rather not waste time."

"Well I didn't want to have dinner anyways," Meghan stated, "I thought it would be just a nice formality."

"But, but, but..." Allan squeaked. He was really looking forward to eating at the highest restaurant in the world. "You two..."

"Well we are here to battle right."

"Right."

"Where exactly are we battling," Allan asked, "there is no free battle room here in the hotel."

"Of course not, this place was not initially designed to accommodate those rooms," she replied, "however thanks to my father's dealings with PPSE, we did have one arena installed here. Follow me."

Meghan lead them to the elevator. Yuki and Allan shrugged and followed her into the elevator. She clicked on the button leading to the very top floor. A port opened on the elevator asking for an ocular scan. She scanned her right eye in, and the elevator went into action. They patiently waited as the elevator reached its destination. The doors opened to a completely dark corridor. Meghan then clapped twice and the whole room lit up revealing only a Plavsky Particle Generator and two battle stations. On the sides of the room, there were lockers containing climbing equipment.

"I highly suggest you get one of those on and Allan, only one competitor is allowed on these at a time."

"It's ok," Allan replied, "I'll just communicate to Kawaguchi-san via my headset." He really thought to himself that Yuki was extremely lucky, and wished he could be on the platform with him.

"Meijin-sama, are you ready."

"Yes."

_"Please set your GP BASE." _The electronic voice blared throughout the empty room. The two machines clicked in.

_"Please set your Gunpla." _On the platform, there was a little section to place one's Gunpla, both participants placed their Gunpla on it.

_"Please fasten safety belts to the platform._" Yuki fumbled around with his belt before he was securely clicked in. Meghan was ready long before he was. _"All players are ready to battle. Commencing lift sequence." _The platform they were standing on was slowly lifted into the air. The ceiling above them disappeared leaving only open air. The platforms continued to rise until the two of them were staring face to face. The champion of India and the 3rd Meijin prepared to fight to the bitter end.

_"Setting Airspace for Plavsky Particle dispersal."_

"What is this system," Yuki asked over the radio.

"My father designed this before he went missing 3 years ago. It is unique only to the Burj Khalifa. This is the Aerospace Plavsky System. It allows for Plavsky particles to be dispersed into open air space while remaining with a boundary not set by a machine."

"That's so cool," Yuki exclaimed, "now let's see who is the better of the two of us."

_"Dispersing Plavsky particles. Field 1: Space."_ Suddenly asteroids filled the night sky that was between the two of them. The lights of the Burj Khalifa provided more than enough lighting for the battle. Helicopters soared by taking video footage of the battle.

"Red Dawn Zaku Amazing. Meijin Kawaguchi. Deploying."

"VGN Lily Farsia, Meghan Ishmadara, Launching."

Their two machines launched into the open space. The Lily Farsia opened up with a deadly barrage of Farsia Bits flying around to surround the Red Dawn. Yuki dodged a majority of the beams fired at him, but when he was about to launch a counter attack to destroy the bits, Meghan called them back to her machine, and lined the 5 up in a star pattern. Soon she unleashed a barrage of yellow lasers at the Red Dawn.

The Red Dawn took cover behind an asteroid. The Lily Farsia pulled out its beam whip and slashed down the middle of the asteroid. The asteroid split in two, but to Meghan's surprise the Red Dawn was not there. She looked around desperately, but underneath her Yuki opened fire with his rifle. However, the beams from the rifle did not inflict much damage to the Lily Farsia's Electromagnetic armor which repelled beams easily.

Meghan deployed the Farsia bits again, this time not putting them at risk and placing them by her. The Bits, not limited to smaller lasers, fired barrages of heavy plasma beams at the Red Dawn. For a moment, time stopped, and Meghan experienced a sudden and sharp migraine. She knew what this was.

All the noise around her ceased to exist. The wind blowing in her face no longer was there. All of the world revolved around her and her Gunpla. In her mind's eye, the Red Dawn adjusted left to dodge the beam coming at its right. This was her power, after battling over and over again with this Gunpla; she had learned become this experienced in Gunpla battle and manipulating Plavsky particles. So much so, that even in split seconds on the battlefield, she was able to predict the movements of her enemies not only by watching the movement of Plavsky particles, but knowing the exact distance they will move. force, and speed of the particles. Her abilities similar if not more advanced than Aila Jyrkainen's, and very much like the original pilot of her Gunpla, Fram Nara, an X-Rounder.

In an instant, Meghan took 3 of her Farsia bits and lined them up on the Red Dawn's left side. She fired the Bit on her right, and just like her vision, the Red Dawn shifted to its left. She then fired the 3 bits lined up on the left. Surprised by the sudden, calculated action, Yuki barely escaped certain doom by twisting his Gunpla's body so it's sides would face the Lily Farsia, at the cost of his left leg.

"You have quick reflexes," Meghan said over the radio.

"Same for yourself," Yuki commented. He was still surprised that she could predict his movements like that. This was only the first time that she battled against him, and she could predict how he moves with ease.

This battle was being broadcast in homes all across India. Upon watching this small victory in damaging the Meijin, the whole nation roared cheering for her. At the orphanage, the orphans were among the loudest of the audience cheering for Meghan. The wind howled with their voices, and Meghan could sense it. She continued her offensive; the Bits flying all around the field. The Red Dawn on its toes, trying to dodge every laser blast coming at him. The wind howled only louder as each laser grazed the Red Dawn, taking bits of metal off of it. Yuki decided to take cover in the embrace of another crater in an asteroid. Off in the distance, he saw the remains of a space station and formulated a plan.

Meghan called the bits back to the Lily Farsia, and attached them to her staff, the bits formed a lily patter around the staff. She aimed it at the asteroid that she assumed the Red Dawn would be hiding out on. She then unleashed a plasma beam that was 5 times larger than any that she launched during this match. That asteroid was instantly destroyed, but to her surprise that battle had not ended.

"You sure do have spirit, I admit that," Yuki said over the radio.

"Where are you hiding?"

"Who said I was hiding."

In the distance the fog of debris, she had created began to glow red.

"What is this magic. Your Gunpla should be long one."

"Hardly, this is the power of the Red Dawn." The Red Dawn soon charged out of the fog of debris equipped with two Heat Nata Battle Axes. Behind it was a trail of red particles produced by its engine. He purged most of his armor and his weapons, leaving only those two weapons and a beam saber.

"You aren't going to beat me with merely those weapons. Don't underestimate me."

"Like I said, you have spirit, but mine only burns more powerfully." He wildly charged toward the Lily Farsia. Rather than dodging the beams, he simply charged straight through them, cutting the smaller ones in half and only shifting slightly to barely dodge the large ones. Upon reaching 1000 meters in distance from the Lily Farsia, the Red Dawn threw one of its axes at the Lily Farsia. In reaction to a precognitive image, Meghan quickly went downwards to avoid the axe completely, however unexpectedly, the Red Dawn did not use this as an attack, but a way to provoke that reaction.

"I knew there was something about how you react. Ishmadara-san, you have the same abilities as Aila Jyrkainen. Unfortunately, not honed to the same degree, which means there are some tactics that I can exploit.," Yuki declared over the radio. He punched the accelerator on the Red Dawn and caught the axe in a reverse grip, throwing his other axe downward at an unavoidable distance. The Lily Farsia took a direct hit to its right shoulder, cutting off power to its right thrusters. She began falling onto an asteroid below, so she threw out her plasma whip and took a hold of the right leg of the Red Dawn.

"I can't read his movements," she thought to herself. Annoyed by the fact that his entire Gunpla exerted a pressure that did not show how the particles were moving.

"Rage on, Rage on, Rage on," Yuki chanted as he took the upper hand in this battle.

Yuki then proceeded to arm the beam saber attached to his right leg turning it on while still attached to its holster. With one swing of his right leg., he sliced off the right hand of the Lily Farsia, which carried the beam whip. He took the Battle Axe armed in his left hand and used it to swipe off the left hand of the Lily Farsia ingraining it into the left side of the Lily Farsia, and kicked the Lily Farsia into the Asteroid. Simultaneously, Yuki pulled out the axes, ripping off the Lily Farsia's right arm and lower torso, rendering it completely immobile.

Seeing this chance at gaining distance away from the Red Dawn, she deployed her bits again, but the Red Dawn was too quick. Using the remaining power in his thrusters, he dived downward faster than the Lily Farsia was falling. He pulled the beam sword armed in his hand and charged down with the Lily Farsia piercing the Gunpla through the chest. When the dust cleared, it became clear who the winner was.

_"Battle End. Winner: Meijin Kawaguchi."_

The nation was in complete shock. Their champion struck down after asserting so much dominance earlier in the battle. The orphans did not know what to say, their celebrity had won the battle, but their dear friend knocked down in defeat. The wind howled once more as the two platforms descended into the tower. The Gunpla were collected by the retracting forces of the Plavsky particle Generator when the particles returned to their source. Both Gunpla were in horrible shape, the Lily Farsia was beyond recognition with the exception to whatever pink paint was still left on it; the Red Dawn, was charred from the plasma blasts that it took during the fight as well as missing its left leg.

"You fought well out there, Kawaguchi-sama. It was an honor to have battled you."

"It was an honor doing battle with you too, Ishmadara-san. I hope to see you again in the World Tournament. You are definitely going to be someone I have to look out for."

"Same for you Kawaguchi." They bowed to each other out of respect and shook hands.

"Allan, do you want to do a bit more sightseeing?"

"Nah, I think I'm good, I've seen all the sights from this tower," Allan said, "I think it's time for us to return to Japan."

"I think I want to stay here a bit longer," Yuki said, "I wouldn't want to leave my fan club empty handed."

"Fan club?

The 3 of them took the elevator to the bottom floor. There waiting for them were the orphans from the airport. They surrounded Yuki and Meghan. The guys were all pumped up from watching the battle; the girls wanted to comfort Meghan. The paparazzi were soon on the scene and taking pictures of everyone. Yuki smiled while holding up one of the kids.

"This is my mission," he said to Meghan, "it's not merely just to win, but to spread the love of Gunpla."

"Well this is my mission," Meghan replied, "I want to spread the love of Gunpla as well for these young ones, but I want to be the one that stands up there with the trophy."

"Well you'll have to go through me to do that," Yuki said as both of them smiled for the cameras.

Battle 2: The Lily of India


	3. authors notice

"I'm sorry guys but I will try to have a new chapter up as soon as possible but my laptop is being repaired right now."

-Tpbvirus


End file.
